Information systems generate vast amounts and wide varieties of machine data such as activity logs, error logs, configuration files, network packets, application data, virtual machine data database records, etc. This machine data may be useful in troubleshooting systems, detecting operation trends, identifying security problems, and measuring system performance. For example, a system administrator may use error logs to determine that a particular component is experiencing a relatively high number of errors and, thus, may have a problem that needs to be addressed. However, the amount of data obtained from such machine data may be overwhelming and difficult for the system administrator to immediately understand. The different types and volume of data generated from the machine data may also make it difficult to see any types of patterns or trends that may exist in the machine data.